Jag
Jag is a tan cat with yellow eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's guard. Personality Jag is cold and indifferent towards outsiders, but encouraging and honest to trusted cats. They are a loyal guard dedicated to keeping their domain safe. Den Jag’s den is by the south town entrance. There is a stalagmite beside it, and a doorway made of sharp rocks. Daily Routine 6 AM - Exit den, stand by south town entrance. 1 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 6 PM - Stand by east town entrance. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Who are you, anyway? You don’t look familiar./ It’s my job to keep cats who don’t belong here away from our homes! I’m the town guard for the Mountain Domain./ ...You say your name is (Name)? Hmmm, I think I heard someone mention you were arriving soon.../ Alright, you’re off the hook for now, but don’t go causing trouble or I’ll be the one cleaning up your mess!” *: ''- Jag, Intro'' * “Scram, kid." *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Stay out of my way if you want to avoid trouble.” *: ''- One star'' * “Huh? What’s the big idea?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Hmm, it's just (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Did you need something from me, (Name)?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hey (Name). How are the borders looking today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “I’ve been guarding the Mountain Domain for many years now./ I swore an oath to protect this town and all its inhabitants./ Sometimes folks think I come off a little abrasive, and they’re probably right. Hard to do this job properly without some skepticism!” *: ''- Jag'' * “When I was a kitten, the Mountain Domain was attacked by a raiding party from the north./ Cats surrounded us on all sides, pressing in towards our homes. My parents went out to face them and to keep me safe./ They lost their lives that night, defending me and the rest of the domain. But they kept us away from harm with their sacrifice by diverting the attack./ That's why I take my job so seriously. I'm the first line of defense from invasions. I'll never allow for a repeat of that horrible night.” *: ''- Jag (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Some cat left this (Item) right outside camp. I'm not quite sure who it belongs to, so I guess you can have it.”'' *: ''- Jag Gift'' *''“Remember to find a use for that thing I gave you. Don't let anything good go to waste!”'' *: ''- Jag, After Gift'' *''“Some cat left something right outside camp today. I was going to give it to you, but it looks like your paws are full at the moment.../ Maybe come back after you've dropped something?”'' *: ''- Jag Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Festivals= *''“Even a guard has to get away from home every now and again. It’s good to take breaks from work.”'' *: ''- Jag, Spring'' *''“I'm celebrating with everyone else, but I'm also here to keep the peace.”'' *: ''- Jag, Summer'' *''“I'm only sticking around for a little while. Then I need to get back to my post at the Mountain Domain!”'' *: ''- Jag, Autumn'' *''“A new year is here, are you ready for it?”'' *: - Jag, Winter |-|Outside Colony= * “...Huh? Do I look like a cat that wants to spend my time chatting with cats of other colonies?/ Could give the others a bad impression.” *: ''- Jag'' * “It’s my job to protect our domain’s town. I usually have to keep cats from your colony away from this area.” *: ''- Jag'' * “What do you want? Don’t try to distract me from my duties!” *: ''- Jag'' * “You’re not a Mountain Domain cat! What are you doing here?” *: ''- Jag'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Arthur says Jag prefers to work independently. *Jag’s parents died defending the Mountain Domain from an attack. Category:Guards Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs